A heavy duty semi or tractor truck typically features a pair of front wheels, which are used to steer the vehicle, and at least one pair of rear drive wheels connected by a drive axle. The drive axle is driven by the truck engine to propel the vehicle. Most semi or tractor trucks feature a pair of rear drive axles in a tandem arrangement, with two drive wheels mounted at each end of each axle.
Fenders are often positioned in front of, over and/or behind the truck drive wheels to guard against mud and other debris that may be thrown by the drive wheels when the truck is in use. As a result, the fenders help keep the cab, trailer and remaining portions of the truck clean and protect against damage or injury from flying stones and the like. The fenders may also protect surrounding vehicles and other objects from flying debris. In addition, the fenders may be chromed or otherwise finished to provide a custom look to the truck.
Semi or tractor truck fenders typically come in half tandem, full tandem, quarter fender or single axle styles. In each instance, the fender must be secured to the truck frame in proximity to the drive wheels. A variety of mounting options have been used in the prior art. For example, a common arrangement involves mounting a support post or tube to the truck frame or other component to support each fender, where the support post or tube extends horizontally outwards from the truck frame. The fender includes a tube clamp that slides on top of the support post or tube and is tightened to secure the fender in place next to or over the corresponding drive wheel(s). Another option has been to weld a mounting arm onto a base plate and to bolt the base plate to the truck frame or other component. The fender is then attached to the mounting arm.
A need exists, however, for a mounting arm that simplifies and facilitates installation of fenders on vehicles while providing an improved finished appearance for the installation.